


Bad Seed from Birth

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [214]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Angels, Fallen Angels, Gen, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 20:56:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7729414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the moment of his birth, he was marked by one of her kind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Seed from Birth

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 9 August 2016  
> Word Count: 180  
> Prompt: full  
> Summary: From the moment of his birth, he was marked by one of her kind.  
> Spoilers: Pre-series speculation and backstory. Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/   
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: Yeah, I decided to go there and just make Powell bad news from day one. It just feels more apropos to what he was revealed to be in canon. As for which of the angels or demons claimed him, I still don't know, but I don't think it necessarily matters either.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

She watches him, studies the way he pretends to be normal, but she knows that description has never once truly fit Charles Powell. From the moment of his birth, he was marked by one of her kind. When the Beast was known to be coming, she became vested in anything to do with those who could influence him. That, of course, included Powell.

Over the years, she has guided the Beast from the shadows, guaranteed that he would be prepared to assume the mantle of his ascension at the precise time. Young Powell's influence in their teenage years nearly brought the Beast to fruition too soon. Luckily, that didn't happen.

But that time period truly brought Powell into her sights, and she has made sure that he will never again negatively influence the Beast. His darkness, his cruelty, hidden by a thin veneer of mild-mannered weakling, will be his undoing, but not at the hand of the Beast. That much she knows.

And when he's taken out of the sphere of influence, things will be much better in the end.


End file.
